


После тьмы

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: Перевод Beyond the Dark and the Silence by Khiori63Коротенькая, но атмосферная зарисовка про плен, пытки (не графически), освобождение. Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond the Dark and the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434719) by [Khiori63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiori63/pseuds/Khiori63). 



 

Инстинкт подсказывал ему, что лучше всего будет забиться в самый дальний угол комнаты, сжавшись в комок и сделавшись как можно более незаметным.

Однако инстинкты – не лучшие советчики в ситуации, когда отчаянно не хватало слуха и зрения.

Разум ратовал за то, чтобы улечься рядом с входной дверью. Это был единственный способ быть в курсе, кто и в каком количестве заходит в его камеру.

Поэтому ему не оставалось ничего другого, как сесть на холодный пол прямо под дверью, прислонившись спиной к стене и улавливая малейшие вибрации, исходящие извне. В те редкие минуты, когда истощение и постоянная боль оказывались сильнее его, он засыпал – вернее, проваливался в обморок – но приходил в себя каждый раз, когда из коридора раздавался малейший шорох.

Тело и разум искали любую возможность защититься или спастись, но в глубине души он понимал, что это нереально.

Если ощущение времени еще не подвело его, он пробыл в этой камере 34,7 дня. Ощупав пальцами каждый квадратный сантиметр своей темницы, он пришел к выводу, что комната около 36 метров в длину и не больше 23 метров в ширину. Стены и пол были металлическими, по видимому, но он не нашел никаких входов-выходов кроме двери, через которую его и бросили сюда.

В камере было холодно, температуру не поднимали выше 10 по Цельсию. Сейчас его постоянно знобило, что серьезно затрудняло процесс определения температуры. Похитители стащили с него всю одежду, которая на нем была, а в камере не было даже одеяла. Еды и воды тоже не давали, и он мог бы подумать, что про него забыли напрочь, если бы его палачи не напоминали ему о своем существовании постоянными побоями и пытками.

Все его тело было покрыто синяками, гематомами, порезами, губы опухли и растрескались, в боку кололо так, что было ясно – минимум два ребра сломано.

Правая коленная чашечка раздроблена; отбиваясь от мучителей, он сильно подвернул левую лодыжку – и, похоже, надорвал связки. Почти все пальцы на его ногах сломаны: похитители беспощадно избивали его сапогами, и под тяжелыми подошвами ломались хрупкие и тонкие кости на ступнях. Сильно повреждены внутренности, и он на 95.4 процента уверен, что продолжает истекать кровью.

Руки уже перестали отдаваться такой адской болью, но он все равно обращался с ними крайне осторожно, стараясь не задевать ничего кончиками пальцев, сочащимися кровью. Ногти были сорваны, кисти опухли, воспалились и были невероятно горячими. Он пытался с помощью одних только ладоней отодрать от глаз липкую тягучую субстанцию, намертво прилипшую к ним и лишившую его зрения, подцепив ее за край.

  Эта процедура уже несколько раз удавалась ему, но когда приходили палачи и видели это, наказание было жестоким. Затем его голову обматывали липкой плотной лентой уже в несколько слоев, сдирать которые каждый раз становилось все труднее. Визиты похитителей ставили крест на всех его стараниях, но он не оставлял попыток.

Наказанием за сопротивление обычно были или жестокие побои, или изнасилования, когда его «пускали по кругу». Это делалось для того, чтобы навсегда отбить у него желание сопротивляться,  и повторялось с неутешительной частотой.

Во всяком случае, он смог посчитать их. Палачей было минимум пять. Он не мог увидеть их, но твердо знал, что один значительно выше и тяжелее других. Двое были приблизительно его комплекции, еще один был неимоверно худым, а последний – страдал от ожирения.

Худой был обрезанным, и он был уверен, что именно этот человек поместил ему в уши какое-то вещество, лишившее его слуха. Те двое, что были средней комплекции, особо рьяно насиловали его, отыгравшись на нем по полной программе.

Но его пока что лишили только двух из пяти чувств, да и то не навсегда. Весь его дискомфорт был временным, значит, его хотели сохранить в более-менее здоровом виде. Зрение и слух легко восстановимы. Его похитители могли лишить его чувств навсегда с помощью других, более простых средств, но почему-то не сделали этого. Значит, он им еще для чего-то нужен.

Его размышления были прерваны легкой дрожью пола. Шаги. Точнее, стук набоек на ботинках.

Его мучители возвращались.

 

Он неуклюже, шатаясь от боли и слабости, поднялся на ноги и прислонился к двери, упершись рукой о стену. Вспышка агонии прострелила все его тело, но он не сдавался. Когда дверь начала открываться внутрь, он навалился на нее всем своим весом, стараясь блокировать открывание. Но дверь неумолимо ползла на него, его истощенное, сильно потерявшее в весе тело не могло стать преградой для пятерых здоровых сильных гуманоидов. Он снова проиграл.

Измученный болью и отчаянием, он отшатнулся от двери. В тот же момент сильные руки схватили его за плечи, снова пытаясь подчинить, надругаться над ним, завладеть его телом… Он стремительно вывернулся из схвативших его рук, отступая до тех пор, пока не уперся спиной в стену. Руки пронзила боль, но он упрямо отбивался, стараясь держать своих мучителей на расстоянии. Он знал, что проиграет, но по-другому не мог.

Руки преследователей тянулись к нему снова и снова, сил становилось все меньше и меньше, но он продолжал отчаянно бороться, раздавая удары по лицам, стараясь добраться до глаз.

Губы исказила улыбка, когда он понял по характерному звуку, что сломал одному из них нос. Теперь он знал, куда бить, и старался нанести как можно больше ударов по уже поврежденному месту – как это тысячи раз проделывали с ним, избивая и так полумертвое тело.

Но он понимал, что что-то не так. Обычно к этому времени палачи уже валили его на пол, обездвиживали и начинали очередной раунд пыток. Руки и ноги сводило от напряжения, тело прошивала чудовищная боль, в конце концов у него не осталось сил стоять прямо и он рухнул на пол, животом вниз, пытаясь перекатиться на спину.

На этот раз палачи не хотели калечить его так быстро, они только прижимали его тело к полу и хватали за конечности, пытаясь помешать ему защитить себя. Пытаясь подчинить своей воле, чтобы снова надругаться над его беспомощным, слабым телом. При одном только воспоминании об этом его накрыла волна паники, он пустил в ход даже зубы, только бы не допустить еще одной порции насилия.

Вдруг его оставили в покое, руки исчезли с его тела, он почувствовал вибрацию пола, которая обычно возникала при закрывании двери.

Его оставили в покое.

 

* * * * *

\- Я бы сказал, что он сломан. -  Вынес вердикт Джим Кирк, осторожно ощупывая кровоточащий нос главного корабельного врача.

Маккой моментально отреагировал на это, слегка хлопнув по пальцам друга.

\- Оу, без вас, доктор, я бы ни за что не догадался, что не так с моим носом.- Буркнул он. – Сам-то ты как?

Кирк пожал плечами.

\- Он хорошо съездил мне по ключице, но ничего серьезного, думаю, там нет.

\- И что теперь нам с этим всем делать? – Маккой махнул в сторону шестерых дюжих сотрудников службы безопасности.

Они стояли в стороне от них, рассматривая полученные синяки и легкие ушибы.

\- Может, отправить их к Споку снова, чтобы они подержали его, пока я вколю успокоительное?

Кирк укоризненно посмотрел на него:

\- Боунз, ты видел, в каком он состоянии? Думаю, еще одна попытка принуждения его просто добьет.

Маккой хмуро посмотрел на дверь, за которой находился вулканец. Интересно, заметил ли Джим кровавые разводы на бедрах Спока, а если и заметил, то дошло ли до него, что это значит? Впрочем, Маккой сам не был уверен, что его страшная догадка окажется правдой.

В любом случае, скоро Спока доставят в лазарет, и тогда…

Он обреченно вздохнул:

\- Я не хочу еще больше калечить и пугать, но его срочно нужно перенести на корабль, чем раньше, тем лучше. Я не вижу альтернативы.

Кирк согласно кивнул и направился к двери. Доктор и охранники направились было за ним, но капитан остановил их взмахом руки.

\- Нет. Оставайтесь здесь, пока я не позову вас.

Маккой шагнул вперед:

\- Джим…

\- Боунз, это приказ.

Доктор хотел было поспорить, но Кирк уже скрылся за дверью камеры.

* * * *

Спок стоял совершенно неподвижно, судорожно дыша, пытаясь определить, действительно ли он один в комнате или палачи просто затаились. Отсутствие прикосновений к нему и закрытая дверь – еще не показатель. Они могли остаться в комнате, наблюдая за ним, выискивая наиболее незащищенные места для ударов.

Хотя, скорей всего, его все-таки оставили в покое на время. За каждое сопротивление и неповиновение наказание наступало незамедлительно, и если бы в камере был еще кто-то, его бы уже давно повалили на пол и начали насиловать раз за разом. Или избивать до потери сознания.

Даже если его мучители ушли, у вулканца не было никаких гарантий, что они не вернутся спустя некоторое время и не начнут пытать его.

Дверь снова открылась, Спок ощутил поток теплого воздуха, слегка коснувшийся его лица. В камере было слишком холодно – этот сквозняк откуда-то извне.

Дверь открыли снова.

Его локтя коснулась теплая рука.

Спок отреагировал незамедлительно. Швырнув свое тело на противника, он увлек того на пол, судорожно цепляясь за него и пытаясь дотянуться до мягкой, незащищенной шеи.

Впрочем, затея ему не удалась – сильные руки схватили его запястья, вызвав новый приступ боли, и зачем-то поднесли его ладони к голове противника, прижимая  кончики пальцев к вискам.

 _Спок_.

Шокированный, он отдернул руки, словно обжегшись, и попытался отползти, но уперся спиной в стену.

Неужели это правда? Или очередное издевательство его похитителей, чтобы сломить его и свести с ума?

Спок тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть какой-то звук, но голосовые связки подчинялись с трудом. Наконец он прохрипел:

\- Дж… Джим?

Говоря это, Спок сжался в комок от страха – это могло оказаться еще одним трюком палачей. Что ж, они добились своего.

В ответ его висков коснулись теплые пальцы.

 _Да_.

Что-то внутри него сломалось. Воля и разум, что поддерживали его все эти 34 дня и не давали умереть или сойти с ума, оставили его. Спок безвольно рухнул на пол, но сильные руки поймали его слабое, истощенное тело.

Он повернулся, прижимаясь к твердой мускулистой груди, вдыхая знакомый манящий запах своего капитана.

Его тело стало мелко дрожать, а дыхание сорвалось до коротких, неглубоких вздохов, когда Спок понял, что его мучения закончились. В ответ на это пальцы человека коснулись его виска.

 _Тише, тише, все закончилось. Все в порядке. Все хорошо, Спок_.

Тело начало расслабляться в теплых любящих объятьях, но в этот же момент Спок ощутил присутствие других людей в камере. Он мгновенно напрягся, приготовившись к борьбе.

 _Все нормально. Это Боунз и пара безопасников_.

Спок кивнул.

Что-то твердое прижалось к его губам.

 _Пей_.

Он поспешно приложился к фляге, утоляя мучительную многодневную жажду. Спустя некоторое время Джим отнял емкость от его губ.

 _Пока хватит, Спок. Через минуту выпьешь еще_.

Он ощутил странный запах, а затем капитан принялся массировать кончиками пальцев его виски и область вокруг глаз, втирая что-то густое, пастообразное.

 Спок настороженно нахмурился.

 _Не волнуйся, это всего лишь растворитель для клея, которым обмотаны твои глаза. Так будет проще убрать эту штуковину с лица_.

Наслаждаясь близостью Джима, Спок тихо лежал у него на руках. Флягу с водой снова поднесли к его губам.

Наконец был смыт последний слой липкой повязки, и Спок смог открыть глаза. Единственным источником света была приоткрытая дверь, пропускающая лучи ламп из коридора, но и этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы вызвать адскую боль в глазах, привыкших к неделям абсолютной темноты.

Джим осторожно положил широкую ладонь ему на глаза, закрывая свет. Потом мягко отвернул лицо Спока в сторону, устроив его у себя на плече, эффективно избавляя от пока чрезмерной для него нагрузки.

Что-то толстое и теплое легло ему на плечи и спину – похоже, термоодеяло.

Мгновение Спок лежал, не шевелясь, спрятав лицо на плече Джима, но потом желание _смотреть и видеть_ победило. Он медленно поднял голову и открыл глаза. Из них тут же потекли слезы, но вулканец нетерпеливо смахнул их прочь.

Первым, что он увидел, окончательно обретя зрение, было лицо доктора Маккоя. Совсем как тогда, когда он подвергся атаке паразита с Деневы.

Доктор помахал трикодером и что-то начал говорить, но Спок только покачал головой.

\- Я ничего не слышу. Мои похитители…

Прежде чем Спок успел договорить, врач уже начал осторожно ощупывать его ухо, слегка наклонив голову вулканца. Затем капитан и доктор обменялись короткими репликами, теплые пальцы Джима снова легли ему на виски.

 _Ничего серьезного. Как только мы вытащим это, ты сможешь слышать, как и прежде_.

Кивнув, Спок не смог удержаться от соблазна опять уткнуться в теплое плечо капитана. Руки Джима тут же сомкнулись кольцом вокруг его торса, осторожно и мягко прижимая к себе. Отбросив со лба Спока пряди отросших волос, Джим мягко поцеловал его.

 _Спи, любимый_.

Спок не имел ничего против этого, но, прежде чем погрузиться в беспамятство, он собрал силы и отправил по Связи то, что хотел сказать Джиму с первых минут его появления.

 _Я знал, что ты придешь_.

Ответ пришел незамедлительно и был последним, что помнил Спок, теряя сознание.

 _И так будет всегда_.


End file.
